Unmade Decisions
by GraceTakeARisk
Summary: Sometimes life doesn't turn out the way you expect. A story of how Caroline's view of love, loyalty and life is changed by the things that she faces and the fact that she cannot shake off her thoughts of Klaus. Life causes her to lose Tyler and causes her to question her loyalty to her friends Caroline learns that sometimes the unexpected things in life are the most beautiful.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is just something that has been in my head for a while and I just had to write it. Please read it and leave a review :) **

* * *

**Chapter One**

Caroline Forbes walked slowly down the high street in Mystic Falls taking in the familiar surroundings and wondering if she would ever venture out of the place she had always called home. Deep down she knew that she would have to leave at some point, _what's the point in living forever if you never experience the world _she though as she walked past the Grill and on towards her house.

The air was cool for May and Caroline shivered as she turned onto her street walking past the brightly lit houses and inhaling the smell of home baking. Since her transformation Caroline enjoyed the night hours and found peace in the cool silence that came with the night air. While she was still the same neurotic, insecure control freak that she had always been a part of her had changed; she was stronger, loyal and independent.

"Hi mom," Caroline called as the door clicked closed behind her.

"Hi Caroline, did you have a good walk?" Liz Forbes called back from the lounge where she sat watching the ten o'clock news.

"It was lovely," Caroline replied getting a glass of water and sitting down on the couch with her mom.

After a few stories of robberies, murders and natural disasters Caroline decided to head upstairs to paint her nails and get some rest; secretly she was hoping that Tyler would call because she missed him so much that it physically hurt. Just as she selected a pale pink nail polish and settled onto the window seat that had a down onto the street below her phone vibrated on the bed; she dived at it. Instead of being a text from Tyler it was from Elena Gilbert:

"Hi Care, girls day tomorrow? E xx" Hastily Caroline replied yes before setting the phone down she made the bad decision of flicking through all the old photos of her and Tyler; a wave of grief swept over her and she crawled into bed leaving the nail polish abandoned on the window seat.

* * *

Showered, dressed and ready to go Caroline headed out of the front door to walk round to the Salvatore Board House where Elena now lived since she had burnt down her old house with her dead brother inside it. As she walked briskly down the street her mind wandered to Tyler; how he smiled and laughed, the look on his face first thing in the morning and the way he was always there for her, _except now_ she added sadly. She wished more than anything that he was here but she knew it wasn't safe for him with Klaus around.

"Hi Care," Elena called as Caroline let herself in through the front door and walked into the Salvatore lounge.

"Hi Elena, is Bonnie here yet?"

"Not yet," Elena replied emerging from the kitchen and smiling, "Personally I think we should extend this girls day out and head out somewhere tonight."

"I couldn't agree more," Caroline sighed sitting down, "I've done nothing except mope around since Tyler left," she admitted sadly.

"Right that decides it then, we're going out tonight and we're going to have fun," Elena ruled.

"Sounds perfect," Bonnie commented walking into the Salvatore mansion and sitting down next to Caroline on the couch.

"Great! But the question is, where shall we go?" Elena exclaimed grinning at the prospect.

"I've never been anywhere so it's up to you two," Caroline laughed.

"Ooh Bonnie where shall we take her on her first trip away?" Elena asked practically jumping up and down with excitement.

"New York?" Bonnie suggested, her eyes sparkling.

"It would take too long to get there in a day...unless..." Elena began pausing for a moment while Bonnie and Caroline leaned forward.

"Unless..." Caroline prompted her.

"Unless we go away for a few days...Silas is creating a threat here so it's a good excuse..."

"Let's do it," Caroline stated, "I'm fed up sitting around in Mystic Falls when there's a whole world to explore."

"Here here!" Bonnie exclaimed grinning.

"Right we need to pack a few essentials so meet at mine in an hour?" Caroline suggested standing up beside Bonnie and Elena.

"Agreed!"

* * *

Caroline told her mom what her plans were and Liz was thrilled; probably because of the immense threat of Silas being in Mystic Falls and because she hated seeing her daughter so miserable. An hour later Bonnie and Elena arrived and the three girls threw their bags into the trunk of Caroline's car and piled in laughing and excited.

"Have a great trip!" Liz called as she waved the girls off.

"We will, see you in a few days!" Caroline called back as the car pulled out of the driveway.

As they headed down the high street and stopped at the traffic lights Caroline looked out of her window and saw a man looking directly at her. A mixture of anger, pain, sorrow and something else washed over her as they looked at each other. Klaus was the sole reason why Tyler had been forced to leave Mystic Falls leaving behind a devastated Caroline. The hybrid had caused so much loss and pain since his arrival in Mystic Falls but there was something about him that she just could not shake. As the lights changed from red to green Klaus gave her his signature smirk and there was something in his eyes that said _I knew you wanted to see the world _like he had told her all those months ago when he had saved her life.

"Right girls, from this point until our return no worrying about or thinking about Mystic Falls okay?" Bonnie said as they accelerated along the highway and as Caroline stole a last look at Klaus in her rear-view mirror, he smiled before they round a corner and she lost sight of him.

"Deal!" They chorused as they turned the music up and left the twisted, lovable and memory filled town of Mystic Falls behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again! Thank you SO much to those who favourited and followed Unmade Decisions; it means so much. Please continue to read, follow, favourite and review. I'll try and update as much as I can :)**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

The car flew along the highway past small towns, forests and hills while the three girls laughed and sang along to the radio. For the first time in as long as they could remember they felt free. Caroline was tapping the beat of the song on the steering wheel while Elena and Bonnie opened bags of food that they'd brought with them.

"How long should it take to get there from here?" Caroline asked them checking the map that Elena was holding.

"Umm...about four hours, we can swap and one of us will drive at the next gas station," Elena replied smiling.

"Okay," Caroline agreed rolling her stiff shoulders back.

* * *

It was almost five o'clock in the afternoon when Caroline caught her first glimpse of New York. Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened. Elena smiled across at her friend from the driver's seat.

"Stunning isn't it," she commented softly.

"Seriously how have I never been before?!" Caroline demanded laughing, "It's incredible!"

Caroline couldn't take her eyes off the skyscrapers as they drove to a hotel than Bonnie had booked on route; _the city that never sleeps _Caroline thought excitedly. They stopped outside the tall, grand hotel and a valet hurried over to take their bags.

"Thank you," Bonnie said to the cute guy.

"My pleasure, I hope you had a nice journey?" he replied smiling at them.

"Very," Bonnie answered allowing him to lead the way into the hotel. The foyer was incredible. Chandeliers, marble, paintings and smartly dressed business people. _Now this is more like it _Caroline thought smiling to herself.

"Good evening," the receptionist greeted them as they walked over to the desk, "How can I help you?"

"Good evening," Bonnie replied smiling, "We have a reservation in the name of Bennett."

"Ah yes," the receptionist smiled, "Can you please sign here and these are your room keys."

"Thank you," Bonnie said signing the disclaimer and smiling.

"Breakfast is served from seven a.m., the pool is open 24/7, the bar remains open until two a.m. and there is a twenty-four hour taxi service available," the receptionist informed them.

"Thank you very much," Bonnie smiled handing a room key to each of the girls.

"Have a lovely stay," the receptionist said before turning to the next customer.

Their suite was on the twentieth floor and the valet carried their bags ahead of them as they exited the lift. The dark red carpet on the floor told her how lavish their suite would be. It lied. Caroline's jaw hit the floor as the valet opened the suite door for them. The floor to ceiling windows covered a whole wall and gave her a view across the New York skyline, the walls were a soft cream colour and there were three bedrooms each with a king-sized bed.

"Seriously?!" Caroline exclaimed as the valet smiled, "This is insane!"

"I'm glad you like it," the valet laughed, "Enjoy your stay."

"Bonnie how the hell are we gonna afford this?!" Caroline demanded with a mixture of laughter and worry in her voice.

"Don't worry," Elena replied, "We are vampires after all."

"Elena! We can't just compel them!"

"Yeah we can," Elena smiled, "We'll worry about that later. Now we need some killer outfits for tonight, there's an exclusive club opening and we have to go."

* * *

After browsing through several shops the three supernaturals all had killer outfits for their first night in the big city. As they were heading back to the hotel with their arms full of bags Elena's phone started ringing.

"Place your bets, which Salvatore?" Caroline joked, "I think Damon."

"Damon," the other two agreed laughing.

"Hi Damon," Elena rolled her eyes at her two best friends while they laughed.

"Elena where are you?!" they could hear Damon's annoyance even in the busy city.

"I'm with Caroline and Bonnie for a girls weekend," Elena answered vaguely.

"Okay, where?" he persisted.

"America, I'll see you in a few days," Elena replied lightly.

"Elena seriously."

"Damon relax, I'll be back soon."

"Elena-"

"What Damon?"

"Just...be careful," she could hear him sigh in exasperation.

"You too," with that they both hung up.

"Now, how's excited?" Elena asked her eyes sparkling.

"How could we not be?!" Bonnie replied grinning and looking around at all the people on the streets, the yellow cabs flying past and the atmosphere of the city.

* * *

Caroline was wearing a short black dress that hugged her slender figure closely paired with studded black stilettoes; Elena was wearing a dark purple dress much like Caroline with black wedges while Bonnie was wearing a royal blue dress with black stilettoes. As they emerged from the lift into the foyer a few of the younger businessmen and hotel valets did double takes and the girls smirked inwardly.

"Taxi!" Elena called and one immediately pulled over.

"Where to Miss?" the taxi driver asked politely.

"Sparkies," Elena replied smiling at him.

"Yes Miss."

The taxi arrived at the club within ten minutes and the girls saw the crowds of people trying to get in. They paid the driver and got out. Squaring their shoulders they walked up to the front of the line to the bouncers.

"Hi," Elena greeted them.

"Are you on the guest list?" the bigger of the two asked.

"Yes we are and you will let us in now," Elena replied staring at the man as his pupils dilated.

"I'll let you in now," he repeated opening the door for them, the crowds of guys and girls pushed forwards but the door closed behind the three girls.

"Now, shall we get a drink?" Elena asked them over the pounding of the beat.

"Definitely," Caroline smiled as they headed over to the bar.

"Evening ladies, what can I get you?" the bartender asked smiling at them.

"Three tequila's please," Caroline replied smiling back at him; _he's kinda cute..._ she thought as he walked away to get their drinks.

* * *

"Would you like to dance?" asked a guy who'd come over to Caroline; he had short dark hair and dark green eyes.

"Sure," Caroline said; _why not?!_

"Great, I'm Drew by the way."

"Caroline."

Elena and Bonnie watched smiling as Caroline headed onto the crowded dance floor with Drew, "It's about time she had some fun," Elena commented to Bonnie."

"I know, she's been so cut up about Tyler," Bonnie sighed.

"You new to NYC?" Drew asked as they danced together.

"Yeah, first night," Caroline replied smiling.

"You picked a great first club then," he commented smiling back at her.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, some of the others haven't got so much...life," he shrugged.

"Fair enough," Caroline said, "I've only been to this one so I may be disappointed with the others then."

"You'll just have to come back here then," he laughed.

"We'll see," Caroline teased as he put his arms around her waist.

* * *

It was well after three a.m. when the three girls collapsed in their hotel suite. Caroline had spent quite a bit of the night dancing with guys, mainly Drew, but the girls had also shared quite a few drinks. Elena had danced most of the night with a guy called Alex and Bonnie had met a guy called Ollie; all in all it had been a successful first night out.

Just as Caroline closed the door of her bedroom her phone vibrated with a text message. It was from Klaus. "Enjoy the city that never sleeps, all is fine here." Caroline sat down on the bed and read the message again. How did he know that she'd wondered about Mystic Falls just as she'd entered the room? Seriously, there was something about that guy...


	3. Chapter 3

**I can't stop updating at the minute...not sure if everyone reading this likes it or not...ah well it's satisfying my Klaroline heart lol. I don't know whether I'm heartbroken or pleased about The Originals spin-off yet, I'm heartbroken that Joseph might be leaving TVD and that Klaroline won't happen :'( What do you guys think?**

**Thank you to everyone who has favourited and followed Unmade Decisions, it means the world!**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Back in Mystic Falls everyone was pretty normal, well as normal as it ever was. Damon had spent most of his time sitting at the Grill with a scotch in hand while Stefan paced around the Salvatore Board House trying to solve the Silas problem. Matt spent his time working at the Grill while everywhere he looked he saw the face of his dead best friend Jeremy. Rebekah had been more subdued recently and spent her time avoiding her brother by shopping while Klaus sat at the Mikealson mansion drawing, drinking scotch and thinking about Caroline.

Everyone was on edge because Silas was in Mystic Falls but no-one knew what he looked like. Klaus sighed as he admired the drawing he'd just finished; it was of New York. Sighing again he set the drawing pad down and stood up stretching. He wanted to see her. To talk to her. The last encounter they'd shared she'd saved his life. They were friends. He picked up his glass of scotch and took a sip before pacing in front of the fire. _I could always just make an excuse to visit New York _he thought _no that would be too obvious..._shaking his head in frustration he set the glass down and grabbed his jacket heading for the door.

"This is ridiculous," he muttered to himself shutting the door behind him and heading in the direction of the centre of town.

* * *

The sound of traffic many storeys below combined with the soft ringing in her ears greeted Caroline as she opened her eyes but didn't move, she was insanely comfortable curled up in the duvet. Yawning and stretching she grabbed her phone from the nightstand beside her. She checked her voicemail; nothing...again. _I really do have to move on _she thought _I can't spend my life waiting for him to call plus I've left him like fifty voicemails already._ Sighing she checked her messages and saw that the last one she had received had been from Klaus. She re-read it and decided to reply.

"Any tips on what to do in NYC?" and before she could back out she sent it and quickly put the phone back on the nightstand.

* * *

Klaus was sitting in the Grill ordering a coffee when his phone vibrated against his chest, sighing he lifted it out of his pocket expecting to see a text from Rebekah or Elijah. He did a double take seeing that it was from Caroline; he read the message smiling.

"Need my help already?" he replied smirking to himself.

Caroline reached for the phone seconds after it had vibrated, rolling her eyes she replied; "You know the city better than I do, plus _friends _help each other."

Klaus took a sip of his coffee just as his phone screen lit up again and he chuckled before replying; "That's true, this would be easier by phone call rather than text you know.."

Caroline got up and walked over to the floor to ceiling window in her room to take in the view again; her phone vibrated again and she couldn't help but smile before she replied; "You just want an excuse to talk to me."

Klaus shrugged to himself before replying; "You caught me."

Laughing Caroline gave in and hit the 'call' button beside Klaus' name.

"Afternoon," gave his British purr after a few rings, "You need my assistance?"

"I asked for tips Mr Bigshot if you're going to be all smug I'll just call your charming brother Elijah for recommendations," Caroline suggested a smile playing on her lips.

"Hmm..." Klaus was smirking as he sipped his coffee, "Have you been to the Empire State Building yet?"

"I only got here last night," Caroline informed him.

"So?"

"I was...busy."

"Well at least you've experienced the clubs," he chuckled, "Which one?"

"Sparkies."

"New?"

"Yeah, really nice."

"Do the touristy stuff?"

"That'll only take a few hours," Caroline commented.

"Then there's always the female activity, shopping," he laughed.

"Now that's a good idea!" Caroline wasn't sure why she'd texted him, she knew of plenty to do in New York...

"How are you?" he asked seriously.

"I'm good, really good actually," she answered noticing the change in his tone and the unspoken question he was asking, "You?"

"I'm okay," Klaus replied, "It's very quiet here without all the drama of you three," he joked.

"You miss it really," Caroline said teasing him.

"A little," he smiled to himself, "How long are you away for?"

"A few days," Caroline replied, "Should be back by the weekend."

"How are you enjoying the city that never sleeps?"

"I love it."

"Knew you would," Klaus replied smugly, "Don't roll your eyes at me."

"How did you know that?!" she demanded laughing, "Are you spying on me?"

"Don't need to, I know you always roll your eyes at me," he admitted.

"Good cover up," she teased. Caroline could hear Elena and Bonnie moving about in the living room of the suite, "I have to go."

"Okay, enjoy your day," Klaus murmured.

"Try not to get into too much mischief while I'm away, I'd rather like Mystic Falls to still be standing when I get back..."

"I'll do my best love."

* * *

Caroline, Elena and Bonnie visited all the major tourist attractions that day and took a lot of photos before they returned to the hotel to change for dinner. They had decided to head to a fancy restaurant near to central park that evening and the three of them were dressed beautifully; Caroline was in a cream chiffon dress, Elena a ruby red top and black skirt and Bonnie a dark green dress.

"I love New York," Caroline commented as they passed the Empire State Building again.

"So do I," Bonnie agreed smiling.

"Do we really have to go back to Mystic Falls?" Elena joked.

The restaurant was stunning. Little tables covered in linen table clothes and chandeliers created a delicate feel to the open room. The three girls were escorted to a table by one windows and there was a view out over the twilight lit central park. They ordered a bottle of wine and set about reading the menu.

"Here's to a stress free girls trip," Bonnie said holding her glass of wine up.

"To a stress free girls trip," the others laughed clinking their glasses together before taking a sip of the delicious wine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I admit. I'm slightly addicted. **

**Can I just say a massive thank you to everyone who has favourited and followed Unmade Decisions it means so much. **

**Kpyork and Lana-445 thank you so so so much for your reviews; I have been grinning since I read them!**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

The girls left the restaurant just before midnight and decided to walk back to the hotel because it was such a lovely night. The meal had been amazing and they were stuffed with the rich food. The streets were still crowded with people and the atmosphere was electric. As the arrived in Times Square Caroline spotted a street dance group and motioning to the others they headed over to join the crowd around them.

"They're incredible," Bonnie commented in awe. The group moved as one and had the audience transfixed until they had completed the last move moments later.

"Wow," Elena murmured in a distant voice.

"Hey Caroline!" came a voice from behind them, Caroline turned around to see Drew fighting his way out of the crowd breathing heavily.

"Hi Drew," Caroline smiled, "Wait," she took in his sweaty appearance, "Where you just dancing?"

"Yeah," he grinned charmingly at the effect, "What did you think?"

"Insanely good," Caroline admitted.

"Glad you liked it," Drew commented, "You heading out or back to the hotel?"

"Hotel, we've had a busy day," Caroline said as Elena and Bonnie nodded.

"Can I walk you back?" he asked, shyly looking up at her.

"Sure," she smiled at the all to familiar look _he looks like Tyler when he does that..._she thought before giving herself a shake. "That'd be great."

"So how long are you here for again?" he asked as they strolled after Elena and Bonnie.

"We leave the day after tomorrow," Caroline replied cheerfully.

"Have you enjoyed yourself so far?"

"Definitely," she admitted, "But I miss my hometown a lot."

"Really? Any particular reason?" he asked casually.

"Its home I guess, and I miss my friends..."

"Fair enough."

"What about you? How long have you been here?"

"Three months," Drew replied, "We're touring around the big cities."

"Seriously? That's so cool."

"Yeah its great."

"Don't you miss your hometown though?" she asked as they continued to stroll after her friends.

"Not really, why would I?" he replied laughing and shrugging.

"Family, friends, other half?" Caroline laughed.

"No parents and my brother's with me on tour so are most of my friends and currently no other half," he confessed.

"Oh..."

"What did you spend today doing?" he asked curiously.

"Visiting all the tourist attractions," she replied smiling as they stopped outside the hotel.

"What are you gonna do tomorrow then?"

"Shopping probably," she said grinning.

"Since it'll be your last night fancy heading to a club?"

"Depends," she replied pausing, "Which one?"

"It's called The Cube," Drew answered, "It's great."

"I'll check with my friends."

"Okay."

"Night Drew."

"Night Caroline," he replied smiling as she smiled at him over her shoulder before heading into the hotel. _Damn he's cute...standing there with his hands in his pockets...focus Caroline do not fall over. _

* * *

"Details. Now." Bonnie demanded the second Caroline had put her toes through the door.

"Of what?" Caroline asked innocently setting her bag down on the couch.

"Your little conversation with Dreeeew," Elena teased smiling.

"We just chatted," Caroline replied vaguely sitting down opposite her friends.

"And..." Bonnie persisted.

"He invited me to a club tomorrow night," Caroline confessed.

"What did you say?!" Elena asked excitedly.

"That I'd talk to you two about it," Caroline answered.

"We're in," Bonnie ruled grinning.

"He's super cute," Elena commented.

"Agreed," Bonnie giggled.

"He is isn't he?" Caroline giggled before the three of them collapsed on the couch into a fit of the giggles. Before any of them knew what was happening a pillow fight had begun and the three of them were running around the suite like children again.

* * *

Klaus was sitting in the Grill, again, with a glass of scotch in his hand, again, contemplating what to do with himself to cure his boredom, again. He finished the rest of his scotch in one gulp before ordering another. _This is where Kol was the perfect drinking buddy_ thinking about his lost brother caused his blood to boil and he had to fight to regain control of his temper. _What was it Caroline had said? Oh yeah, leave Mystic Falls standing _he chuckled to himself realising that she knew him very well.

"If I didn't know any better Klaus I'd say you're lonely," came a voice from his right.

"Ah Stefan," Klaus said softly, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"An empty house," Stefan replied honestly ordering a scotch.

"It is very quiet without that troublesome doppelgänger, the Bennett witch and Caroline," Klaus admitted.

"Well here's to a quiet Mystic Falls," Stefan said raising his glass in Klaus' direction.

"Cheers to that," Klaus said clinking his glass against Stefan's.

"At least they'll be back the day after tomorrow," Stefan sighed.

"Any news on the Silas front?"

"None," Stefan's brow furrowed, "I just wish for once we could have a peaceful few weeks."

"You know how to solve that problem?" Klaus asked but from Stefan's quizzical expression he continued, "Move away from Mystic Falls."

"That would solve it," Stefan remarked laughing, "There's just something about this place, it's like a magnet."

"Indeed it is."

* * *

Caroline had just finished taking her make-up off and crawled into bed when her mind wandered to Mystic Falls. She wondered what everyone was doing, what the news was and generally just what was happening. She picked up her phone and typed a short message "I took your advice," and sent it to Klaus before crawling into bed.

Klaus was still sitting talking to Stefan when he felt his phone vibrate, Stefan heard the vibration and raised an eyebrow at the now slightly smirking hybrid before him.

"What's got you smiling?" Stefan asked curiously.

"Oh just a bit of good news," Klaus replied as he sent a reply to Caroline.

Caroline laughed and rolled her eyes as she read the message; "I knew you would, maybe someday you'll let me take you somewhere more exotic than NYC."

* * *

The penultimate morning of their stay in New York dawned clear and sunny as Caroline admired the view from the window as the sun crept between the skyscrapers surrounding her. The water of the shower was the perfect temperature as she stood there letting the spell of sleep dissolve from her and she hummed the lyrics of Taylor Swift's '22' while she dried herself off. Within an hour she was dressed, had applied her make-up and curled her hair. _Today is going to be a good day_ she thought as she headed into the living room to see Bonnie and Elena emerging from their rooms at the same time.

"Wow good timing or what," Elena commented laughing.

"Creepy," Bonnie joked, "Just admit it, you two were spying on me."

"You caught us," Caroline confessed shrugging and laughing.

"I knew it," Bonnie exclaimed pretending to be furious.

"Come on," Elena beckoned from the door, "The shops are calling!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Well I'm back again, sorry for being slower to update. I'm loving writing about the girls in New York because I think they'd have an awesome time. What do you guys all think of Drew? Please continue following, favouriting and reviewing - it means so much! :)**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

"Bonnie I swear to God my legs are going to fall off in a minute!" Caroline said in exasperation as Bonnie dragged them into yet another shoe shop.

"I just need to find the perfect pair," Bonnie replied defensively while Elena laughed and Caroline sighed. Glancing at her watch Caroline saw that it was nearly four o'clock in the afternoon; _no wonder I'm exhausted _she thought rolling her eyes, _five hours later and we're still going! _

The girls had purchased countless items and were all laden with bags of various sizes and colours; Caroline was beginning to wonder how they were going to fit it all in the car the next morning. This thought led to a knot forming in her stomach, how were they going to pay for the suite?

"Elena," Caroline began in a serious tone to catch the brunette's attention.

"Yeah," Elena replied absentmindedly whilst admiring a pair of shoes.

"How are we going to pay for the suite?" she asked seriously as Elena turned to face her.

"I already told you Care," Elena sighed, "I'll sort it don't worry."

"Elena-"

"Caroline seriously," Elena muttered perplexed, "We're vampires, it's part of the deal."

"I still don't like it..."

"Care," Elena began in a tone that you would address a child with, "We have an eternity to repay them."

"Doesn't mean I like doing it," Caroline muttered before adding in an undertone, "It's like something Klaus would do."

* * *

After a further hour and a half the three girls collapsed in the living room of their suite with the bags in piles on the floor. As they lounged on the couches Caroline's phone vibrated in her pocket and reaching it out she saw that it was a message from Drew; "We on for tonight?"

"Do you guys want to go to The Cube tonight?" Caroline asked the pair of them whilst holding her phone.

"Sure," Elena smiled.

"It is our last night after all," Bonnie agreed.

"Great," Caroline smiled before typing a 'yes' to Drew, "How does nine sound?"

"Perfect," Elena answered checking the time on her phone.

"So you're meeting your hot dancer then?" Bonnie teased wiggling her eyebrows at Caroline causing the vampire to blush.

* * *

Stefan was sitting in the Salvatore library when he heard footsteps heading in his direction. He closed the book and swung his feet off of the table to face the visitor.

"You know Stefan, you really should learn to lock your door," Klaus said by way of greeting.

"What's the point?" Stefan replied sitting back down in the armchair he'd been occupying.

"True," Klaus shrugged sitting down opposite him.

"What can I do for you?" Stefan asked looking at the hybrid suspiciously.

"Direct as always," Klaus smirked, "I'm here to ask a favour of you actually."

"Okay..."

"As you may or may not know Rebekah isn't exactly...pleased with me at the moment," Klaus began and at Stefan's puzzled look he continued, "I wondered if you might try and cheer her up."

"Let me get this straight," Stefan said fighting a laugh, "You want me to try and cheer your sister up because you pissed her off?"

"That was my hope," Klaus replied looking at him seriously. _The guy is being deadly serious _Stefan thought _he's actually trying to do a decent thing._

"Okay," Stefan shrugged.

"Thanks Stefan," Klaus said honestly. _What the heck has happened to the big bad wolf?! _Stefan thought in utter surprise as the hybrid got up to leave.

"Klaus," Stefan said as Klaus turned to leave, "Wanna get a drink later?"

"Sure," Klaus replied smiling slightly, "See you at the Grill?"

"Yeah," Stefan answered before Klaus smirked and left; _just like old times _he thought as he shut the front door behind him.

* * *

The Cube was completely different from Sparkies. It was louder, wilder, more free. The three girls caused a stir as they arrived and some of the guys wolf whistled at them as they passed and others simply stared. They made their way to the bar and ordered a round of drinks before a group of guys made their way over to them.

"Hi there," one of the guys said to Elena giving her a smile.

"Hi," Elena replied taking a sip of her drink.

"I'm Leo," the guy introduced himself.

"Elena," she answered giving him a small smile.

"Well Elena, would you like to dance?"

"Sure, just let me finish my drink first," as he smiled she downed her shot, "Let's go."

Bonnie and Caroline rolled their eyes at each other while the other guys tried to buy them drinks or drag them onto the dance floor, £Stick together," Bonnie whispered to Caroline who just nodded.

"Come on," the guy pleaded to Bonnie, "Just one dance."

"Go for it Bonnie," Caroline assured her, as Bonnie accepted the guys hand she turned back and mouthed a "thank you" to Caroline.

"Would you like to dance?" asked a familiar voice from her left.

"Drew," Caroline smiled, "Hi."

"You look incredible," he grinned offering her his hand which she accepted, blushing slightly.

"So this is the club you like to hang out at?" Caroline asked him as they began to dance.

"Yeah," he smiled, "It's got a great atmosphere."

* * *

Being around Drew was easy and fun but Caroline couldn't help feeling that there was something just not quite right. The feeling made her uneasy and she glanced around for her friends; thankfully Bonnie was dancing close by and they caught each other's eye sending a message of "bathrooms, now."

"I'm just going to the ladies room, I'll be back in a minute," Caroline said to Drew who shrugged before she hurried in the direction of the bathrooms, Bonnie just ahead of her.

"Is everything okay?" Bonnie asked as soon as they were in the bathrooms.

"I don't know," Caroline admitted glancing around, thankfully the bathroom was empty, "Something just doesn't feel right."

"What do you mean?"

"Drew," Caroline said nervously, "Something just isn't...right."

"Are you sure you aren't over thinking it?"

"Yeah," Caroline paused, "They way he acts...like he's always watching me."

"Care take a look at yourself," Bonnie laughed, "How could he not watch you?"

"Not like that," Caroline explained, "He _watches _me."

"Oh," Bonnie's expression changed, "Like a stalker?"

"Or a spy," it sounded stupid as she said it but Bonnie nodded.

"I think we should find Elena and get out of here," Bonnie said sensibly, "We can say we have to leave early tomorrow morning and go."

"Good idea," Caroline agreed.

Clutching each other's hands they made their way back into the crowded club. They both scanned the crowd for Elena but couldn't see her so they started to move quickly between the dancing couples in a search for her. Caroline saw Drew standing at the bar scanning the crowd for her, obviously he'd seen the bathroom doors close and her leave. _Oh god..._she thought as he began to move through the crowd as well.

"Elena," Bonnie said urgently as they came alongside their friend.

"Bonnie is everything okay?" Elena replied seeing the look on her face.

"We need to go," Bonnie answered giving her a look that said 'I'll explain later.'

"Okay," Elena said, "Sorry Luke but I have to go." Before the guy could respond the three of them had disappeared into the crowd heading for the door. Caroline glanced around to see if they were being followed, thankfully she couldn't see Drew anywhere nearby so they quickly slipped out of the club.

"What is going on?!" Elena demanded, her face itched with worry, as soon as they were outside.

"There's something not right with Drew," Caroline said as they hurried towards a taxi.

"What do you mean?" Elena asked, her voice still deeply concerned.

Before she could reply a shadow stepped out of the darkness and blocked their path.

"Where you going to leave without saying goodbye?" Drew asked, his voice soft but laced with menace.

"Sorry," Caroline replied, fighting to keep her voice steady, "Something's come up."

"I'm sure," Drew said, taking a step towards her.

"Get away from her," Elena warned him.

"Or what?" Drew snarled turning his attention now to Elena; Bonnie reacted quickly and Drew collapsed to his knees, "What the-"

"Caroline, Elena start walking slowly." Bonnie said through gritted teeth, her attention still on the crippled man.

"Come on Caroline," Elena said grabbing Caroline's arm.

"Now, _Drew_, who sent you?" Bonnie asked him slowly, he didn't speak but glared up at her defiantly, "We can do this the easy way," she paused, "Or the hard way," she increased the power behind her spell causing him to yowl in pain.

"I was just told to get close and collect her," Drew whispered, his teeth gritted.

"Who told you to?" Bonnie said, keeping her attention on him.

"Si..Silas," Drew winced at the pain.


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope you guys aren't getting fed up of me updating all the time...**

**Thanks to everyone who has favourited, followed and reviewed Unmade Decisions; it does make me smile :)**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Bonnie froze. Silas. _Did he just say Silas?!_ Her blood boiled in her veins and she felt the power coursing through her like an electric current.

"Did you just say that Silas sent you?" she demanded of the now quivering man.

"Yes," Drew replied weakly from the ground.

"Why?!" Bonnie demanded, her tone cold as ice.

"To thank Caroline," Drew answered in a distant voice, his eyes glazed over.

"Thank her?! For what?!"

"Completing the expression triangle," Drew answered in the same, distant tone.

"Why did he send you?"

"I owed him a favour," Drew replied simply.

"Where were you to take Caroline?"

"To him."

"Why, if all he wanted was to say thank you?"

"Silas does not reveal his plans," Drew murmured simply.

* * *

Caroline and Elena made it back to the hotel is minutes, both shaken from the encounter and both worried about Bonnie. They decided against the elevator and instead flew up the stairs before barricading themselves in the suite to wait for Bonnie to return.

"Elena-" Caroline began before Elena shushed her.

"Do you hear that?" Elena whispered quickly.

"Yes," Caroline replied; had her heart still been beating it would have been racing. The footsteps became louder and louder. Elena and Caroline backed away from the door, ready to attack. The door opened. To their immense relief a calm and healthy Bonnie walked in.

"Bonnie!" Caroline exclaimed hugging her friend, "What happened?"

"I found out why Drew was stalking you," Bonnie replied, her tone was serious and her eyes dark.

"Tell me," Caroline said softly, her tone heavy with worry and apprehension.

"Silas sent him," Bonnie murmured softly before informing them of all she had learned.

"We need to call the Salvatores," Elena said as Bonnie finished telling them all of what she had learned.

"I'll call Stefan now," Caroline told them pulling her phone out of her pocket.

* * *

Stefan and Klaus were sitting at the bar in the Grill when his phone vibrated against him, he pulled it out and answered it, "Caroline?"

"Stefan," Caroline said weakly.

"What's wrong Caroline?" Stefan asked, his face matching his tone causing Klaus to sit up and frown at him.

"Silas," Caroline said simply.

"What?!" Stefan demanded, "Caroline what happened?!"

When Caroline had finished telling Stefan, and Klaus, what had happened Klaus motioned for Stefan to give him the phone.

"Caroline," Klaus said gently.

"Klaus," she murmured, "I'm scared."

"We're coming to get you know," Klaus told her motioning for Stefan to follow him out of the bar, "Stefan get Damon." Stefan nodded before leaving the Grill at vampire speed.

"But you'll take hours," Caroline reasoned with him, "Don't worry, we're leaving in the morning."

"Caroline listen to me," Klaus said, "Barricade yourself in, do not open the door to anyone. We'll be about an hour."

"How-"

"Love you've never seen me drive," Klaus smiled softly, "I'll be there in just over an hour."

"Okay," Caroline said shaking and wiping a tear from her eye.

* * *

"What's happening?" Bonnie asked as Caroline exited her room and re-joined them in the living room.

"They're coming to get us," Caroline told them.

"They?" Elena asked.

"Stefan, Damon and Klaus," Caroline murmured, pacing back and forth.

"Klaus?" Elena began but Bonnie gave a short shake of her head.

"What did they say?" Bonnie asked matter-of-factly.

"To barricade ourselves in, not answer the door and wait for them," Caroline replied still pacing.

"How long will they be?" Bonnie asked, processing the information.

"He said just over an hour," Caroline repeated what Klaus had told her.

"How fast do the Salvatores drive?!" Elena almost laughed.

"I don't think it'll be Stefan or Damon driving," Bonnie murmured beginning to set about barricading them in with magic.

* * *

Damon and Stefan met Klaus in his SUV less than two minutes after Stefan had left the Grill. When they arrived Klaus was anxiously drumming his fingers on the steering wheel glancing around him in distress. The second the Salvatores were in the car he flew out of the car park and onto the highway.

"Right," Damon said, "What is going on?"

"Silas," Klaus said through gritted teeth his eyes glaring out of the windscreen as he floored the gas. As the SUV sped down the highway Stefan filled his brother in on what had happened and then silence fell over the car as the states flew past them.

While they drove Klaus couldn't help but think of how Caroline had saved him from Silas merely days earlier. He wouldn't let anything happen to her. He couldn't.

* * *

Drew regained consciousness and found himself lying in a gutter down an alleyway. Rubbing his head he sat up and looked around himself. It took him a few moments to figure out what had happened and when the penny dropped he swore loudly before grabbing his phone from his pocket.

"We have a problem," he said after he dialled a number, "She got away."

"We're coming now," the voice at the other end said simply before hanging up.

* * *

Caroline continued to pace for the next hour. Glancing at her watch every few seconds and flinching at any noise she heard; which as a vampire, happened a lot. At twenty past midnight Caroline heard multiple footsteps coming down the hallway outside. She motioned to the other two and they grouped together, shivering slightly.

The footsteps stopped. There was a knock at the door. Then there was the sound of a key-card being placed into the lock and the door opened.


	7. Chapter 7

**Well what did you guys think of the last chapter? **

**Thanks once again to everyone who has followed and favourited Unmade Decisions; you guys make me smile :)**

**Thank you for the lovely reviews and messages, it really encourages me to keep updating this often :)**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Caroline could hear Bonnie's heart hammering as the handle moved down. The door opened slowly and the girls braced themselves for an attack because they weren't sure if Bonnie's spell would prevent Silas from entering the suite.

"Caroline, Elena, Bonnie?" came a voice as the door opened a crack.

"Stefan?" Caroline whispered back, her voice full of hope.

"We can't open the door anymore than this," Damon said irritably, "Get Bonnie to let us in."

"Prove it's definitely you first," Bonnie demanded, "We know that Silas can impersonate anyone."

"Ask me something that only the real us would know then," Damon replied, soundly on edge.

"Damon," Elena said, "Where did we first meet?"

"Wickery Bridge," Damon replied.

"What did you tell me?" Elena persisted.

"That everyone is looking for love and adventure," he replied simply.

"It's him," Elena informed them. "Is it definitely Stefan?"

"Who was the first person you killed?" Damon asked his brother.

"Our father," Stefan replied guiltily.

"It's him," Damon confirmed seeing the look in his brother's eyes.

"Klaus," Caroline said checking if he was there.

"Yes love," Klaus murmured moving to the gap in the door to hear over the others pacing.

"What did you promise me at the ball?" she asked quietly, wishing that the others didn't have to hear this.

"That I'd take you anywhere you want," he replied, thankfully it was too serious a situation for the others to pass any comment.

"It's him," Caroline informed the others, "Let them in."Bonnie nodded and allowed them entry through the spell before reinforcing it once more.

When the three of them were in the suite Damon rushed straight to Elena embracing her tightly and demanding to know if she was okay. Stefan smiled at Caroline before checking on Bonnie who was looking very much on edge. Caroline decided that right now she didn't care what her friends would say or think, she moved towards Klaus who was looking at her without knowing exactly what to do, he knew he wanted to comfort her but he was unsure how she wanted to be comforted.

"I'm so glad you guys are here," Caroline almost sobbed as she crossed the room and put her arms around Klaus, burying her face in his chest.

"It's okay love," he murmured, wrapping his arms her protectively, "You're safe, I won't let anyone hurt you."

* * *

The six of them stayed in the living room together, discussing a plan until Stefan ordered the girls to go and get some sleep as they were all fighting to stay awake making them more on edge. They didn't protest and all got up from the couch to head to their rooms to get a few hours sleep.

"We'll be right out here if you need anything," Klaus told them, his eyes fixed on Caroline who smiled and nodded, a lump rising in her throat. _They're all here because of me, they're all in danger because of me._

Caroline sat down on her bed and stared unseeing out of the window into the night sky. She lay down but sleep wouldn't come, instead the tears came and once they arrived they refused to leave.

"What does Silas want with her?" Damon asked Stefan in a hushed tone.

"Who knows," Stefan replied, "Bonnie said Drew told her Silas wanted to thank her."

"I don't believe that for a second," Damon answered. While they talked Klaus paced until he heard a muffled sob come from Caroline's room, he couldn't decide whether or not to leave her or go to her.

"I'm going to check on Elena," Damon informed them before turning and heading into her room.

"Caroline needs comfort right now," Stefan said softly to Klaus, answering the hybrid's unspoken question.

"You should go," Klaus murmured, "You're her best friend, she trusts you."

"No," Stefan replied smiling slightly, "She needs you."

* * *

Klaus knocked softly on the door of Caroline's room but she didn't speak, a muffled sob was his que to open the door and walk slowly in.

"Love," he murmured walking over to where she lay on the bed, "What's wrong?"

"It's all my fault," she whispered between sobs as Klaus sat down on the bed beside her.

"No it's not," he assured her, "You saved your friend, you did a good thing."

"I killed twelve people," she whispered sitting up to face him, "I completed the expression circle."

"Which wouldn't have needed completing if I hadn't killed my hybrids," Klaus said sadly, looking deep into eyes, "This is not your fault."

"I'm scared," she admitted softly, wiping a tear from her eye.

"I know," he said handing her a box of tissues from the nightstand before sitting down again.

"Thanks," she said wiping her eyes.

"Caroline," Klaus said seriously causing her to look at him, "I promise that I will not let anyone hurt you." Instead of replying she put her hand over his where it rested on the bed causing them both to shiver.

"I will never forgive myself if anything happens to any of you," she informed him, looking straight into his fiery eyes.

"Don't worry about us," he soothed her, "You need to sleep."

"Will you stay?" she whispered, half scared of his response, "I just don't want to be alone."

"Of course," Klaus replied.

"Thank you," Caroline replied shuffling over so that he could sit beside where she lay.

"Goodnight love," he whispered as she closed her eyes.

* * *

Stefan and Damon kept watch through the night, but nothing stirred. Damon did not question where Klaus was as he knew that the blonde vampire needed the hybrid right now because for some unknown reason she trusted him in a way that she had never trusted anyone else. Bonnie was so worn out from all the magic that she had performed that she slept deeply until the dawn sun had risen over the city and Elena was also deeply asleep until long after the night hours had ebbed away.

Caroline awoke to find that Klaus was sleeping in the same half sitting, half lying position he'd been occupying when she fell asleep. She sighed inhaling his scent before he sensed that she was awake which caused him to start.

"It's okay," she assured him laying a hand on his arm as he sat bolt upright.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep," he confessed, "I promised I'd keep watch."

"You promised you'd stay," she corrected him, "And you did."

* * *

"You guys go and get a few hours sleep," Caroline told Stefan and Damon as she and Klaus walked out of her room, "We'll keep watch."

"Thanks," Damon said as he headed into Elena's room and Stefan headed into the spare room.

"Do you want a coffee?" Caroline asked Klaus quietly as she headed into the kitchenette.

"It'd love one," he replied rubbing his eyes and smiling.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay seriously you guys are gonna hate me for updating so much but I can't help it so sorry. **

**Thank you SO much for all your support; it means the world and makes me smile :)**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Caroline poured two cups of coffee before emerging from the kitchenette to see Klaus lounging on the couch watching her; he smiled when he saw her looking at him.

"Here you go," she murmured handing him the mug and sitting down with her knees tucked against her chest beside him.

"Thanks love," he replied, giving her a smile that reached his blue eyes; _God those dimples _she mentally shook herself _you cannot and will not fall for him. Think of everything he's done _she forced herself to look down at her mug _think of all the good things he's done for you_ the other half of her brain argued causing her to look back up at him.

"Thank you for last night," she said smiling slightly.

"Anything for you love," he said sincerely, "We'll leave as soon as the others are up."

* * *

Elena and Damon emerged a few hours later at roughly the same time as Stefan and Bonnie; they found Caroline and Klaus sitting close facing each other chatting and laughing. Elena hated to admit it but they looked good together and he seemed to make her best friend happy.

"Anything?" Stefan asked Klaus walking over to them.

"Nothing," Klaus said his tone half relieved half worried.

"We should get going," Stefan commented picking up his jacket.

"We'll finish packing then," Elena said turning to head back into her room.

"Give us ten minutes," Caroline said getting up and taking hers and Klaus' mugs to the kitchenette.

* * *

Exactly ten minutes later they reassembled in the living room with their original, and new luggage in tow. Klaus offered to take some of Caroline's things and she gave him a grateful smile which he returned; Damon was grumbling about how much Elena had as he carried her things out after her while Stefan carried Bonnie's things.

"What's this?" Elena asked suspiciously as she opened the suite door and saw something lying on the floor.

"It's addressed to you Caroline," Damon said picking it up and reading the front of the envelope and passing it to her; Klaus tensed up beside her as she opened it.

"What does it say?" Stefan asked, a frown appearing on his face.

"Caroline, I look forward to meeting you soon," she read out shakily, "It isn't signed."

"Silas," Klaus hissed, "Don't worry love."

"Let's just get out of here," she murmured and thankfully Elena complied and began moving so the others followed.

"Klaus," she whispered catching hold of his arm and silently she handed it the letter to him and he read the sentence she had left out.

"I won't let him," Klaus hissed looking at her earnestly.

"How can you stop him?" she whispered, shaking slightly.

"Caroline listen to me," he murmured urgently, "He'll be in Mystic Falls."

"I know," she replied looking down, "My mom is in danger," she whispered a tear coming to her eyes and her whole body shaking.

"I'll protect you, both of you," he promised placing his hands on her shoulders gently, "He won't hurt either of you but you can't go back to Mystic Falls, not now."

"I can't leave my mom, my friends in danger because I'm scared," she pointed out.

"Caroline," he murmured, "Silas said that he would take you. You cannot go to the place where he is."

"Where will I go?"

"Anywhere you want."

"I've never been anywhere though, I can't cope in a new place by myself."

"You're strong, intelligent and compassionate," Klaus said softly, "You'll be fine."

"I can't leave my mom," Caroline said shaking her head.

"Caroline," Klaus whispered, "You have to trust me."

"I do but-"

"No buts," he insisted, "I will look after your mom but you have to go and you have to go now."

"Klaus," she said tears coming to her eyes in waves now, "I can't do it. I'm scared."

"Caroline," he almost whimpered, "Please."

"I can't leave my friends to fight Silas alone," Caroline said firmly.

"It's safer for them if you aren't there," Klaus said, he knew that she would never leave her friends unless she thought it was best.

"How?"

"You being in Mystic Falls will make him stay there," Klaus said, "If you're gone he will search for you."

"I don't have enough money to live anywhere now though," she tried to say reasonably.

"The originals have apartments in almost every country," he whispered a small smile pulling at his lips, "Go to one of them."

"I can't stay in your family's house Klaus," she said almost smiling.

"Yes you can," he insisted, "Which country have you always wanted to visit?"

"England," she whispered after a minute.

"I have a penthouse apartment in London," he murmured.

"Klaus I can't."

"Caroline," he said, his tone firm, "This is the address," he said writing it on part of the envelope and tearing it off, he handed her something else as well as the paper.

"What's this?" she asked frowning at him.

"A credit card," he said simply.

"Klaus-"

"Don't," he interrupted, "Let me do this for you."

"How can I ever repay you?" she asked looking deep into his ocean like eyes.

"Caroline, you brought me back," he admitted.

"And you saved my life twice," she countered, "How can I repay you or I will feel horrible forever."

"There is one thing..." he murmured.

"What?"

"Let me visit you in England," he said shyly.

"It is your house," she replied smiling, "I'd like that."

"Good," he said a lump rising in his throat, "Now, go down the back stairs and get straight to the airport."

"Klaus," she said before he got caught up in plans.

"Yes love?"

"Thank you," she murmured squeezing his hand, "Take care of yourself."

"I will," he promised, "I'll look after your mom and I'll come and visit soon."

"Thank you," she repeated.

"One more thing," Klaus said.

"What?"

"You have to ditch your phone."

"Why?"

"Drew has your number so they can track it."

"Okay," she sighed, "How will any of you reach me?" At his look she realised that she simply wouldn't. "Klaus..."

"Caroline," he said gently, "You have our numbers, call from public lines if you need us."

"Okay," she said close to tears.

"Now go," he insisted, not wanting her to leave but knowing that it was safest.

"Goodbye Klaus," she whispered. Klaus stood and watched as Caroline hurried down the hallway in the opposite direction, at the corner she turned back to look at him and they smiled at each other before she disappeared from view.


	9. Chapter 9

**I apologise for the three chapters in one day, I can't stop but this is a short chapter so enjoy!**

**Please keep reading, following, favouriting and reviewing :)**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

"Where's Caroline?" Stefan asked curiously as Klaus emerged from the hotel; thankfully Stefan had settled their tab.

"Gone," Klaus replied simply.

"What do you mean 'gone'?" Stefan asked, his brow furrowed.

"I told her to go," Klaus explained meeting Stefan's eyes and conveying a message to him that explained that it was safer.

"You did what?!" Elena exploded, "Why?! What?! Are you crazy?!"

"It's what's safest for her," Klaus replied, his tone calm but deadly.

"On her own?! Klaus she'll be killed!" Elena exclaimed, frantically looking around to see if she could spot her friend.

"Where did you tell her to go?" Stefan asked calmly.

"You understand why it wouldn't be wise to tell you," Klaus said softly and Stefan nodded, "She'll be safe."

"Forgive me for not trusting you," Damon said quietly.

"I don't need you to trust me," Klaus answered levelly, "Caroline will be safe and _she _trusts me enough to follow my advice."

"Let's stop arguing and get out of here," Bonnie said before the two supernaturals could get any closer.

* * *

Caroline had just left the city in a taxi before the tears began to fall from her eyes, she turned to stare out of the window in order to hide her face from the driver.

"Good stay Miss?" the driver asked as they sped up.

"Lovely," she replied, keeping her voice steady and giving him a quick smile.

The taxi arrived at the airport within half an hour and she thanked him and paid before lifting her bags out of the trunk and heading into the airport. Her jaw dropped at the size of the place. _Okay, keep calm _she told herself firmly as she glanced at the departures board and saw that there was a flight to London in just over an hour.

"Good morning," the lady at the desk said as Caroline approached, "How can I help you?"

"Hi, I'd like to book a seat on the one o'clock flight to London," Caroline informed her as the woman glanced at the screen to check availability.

"You're in luck," the woman smiled, "Last seat on the flight."

"Good," Caroline smiled and paid for the flight before taking her ticket and heading through security. _I knew watching so many movies would be useful one day _she thought as she followed the procedures she'd seen on t.v.

* * *

The drive back towards Mystic Falls was silent. Klaus couldn't stop thinking about Caroline, hoping she was okay and worrying about her. Damon was fuming at not being in charge. Stefan was worried about everything. Elena was angry at her best friend not being there. Bonnie was tired and worried.

* * *

Caroline boarded the plane just before one o'clock, as the guys reached the halfway point back to Mystic Falls, and she smiled despite everything; _my first time on a plane..._

"Straight down on the left," the flight attendant directed her.

"Thanks," Caroline replied before making her way down the plane towards her seat at the back. She slid into her seat, next an elderly woman who smiled at her kindly obviously sensing Caroline's nerves.

"Nervous dear?" the woman asked kindly.

"Very," Caroline confessed, "It's my first time on a plane."

"I'm sure you'll enjoy it," the woman smiled, "What takes you to London, if you don't mind me asking."

"A change of scenery," Caroline smiled, "Fresh start."

"Ah," the woman nodded.

"What about you?"

"It's my granddaughter's graduation," the woman said proudly.

"Congratulations," Caroline said smiling.

"Ladies and gentlemen please divert your attention to the cabin crew who will now inform you of the health and safety information," the voice over the microphone said.

As the plane took off the woman beside her closed her eyes and the weight of what was happening crashed over Caroline like a tsunami. A lump rose in her throat. Tears stung her eyes. _It's all going to be okay _she told herself but even in her head it sounded shallow. She felt like she was abandoning her friends and mom because she was scared. _No, it's safest for them this way_ her mind argued. The real question was; did she trust Klaus? And for some unknown reason, despite everything that he'd done and everything he'd put them all through, at that point in time Caroline trusted Klaus more than anyone else.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for not updating all day. I hope you enjoy the next chapter and please do keep reading, following, favouriting and reviewing :)**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

The plane landed in Heathrow in the twilight and Caroline opened her eyes in surprise that she had slept for the whole duration of the flight.

"I hope you have a lovely time dear," the elderly lady said to Caroline as they stood up to collect their hand luggage.

"Thank you," Caroline answered giving her a smile, "I hope you enjoy your granddaughter's graduation."

"Thank you dear," the woman said as they moved along the plane towards the doors.

"Have a nice stay," the cabin crew said by way of farewell as Caroline caught her first ever glimpse of England through the open door.

"Thanks," she murmured as she descended the steps onto the tarmac of the runway.

* * *

After dropping Bonnie, Stefan, Elena and Damon off Klaus drove to Caroline's house, dreading the job he'd insisted on doing. He stopped on the street outside her house and turned the engine off before getting out and making his way up the driveway to her door.

"Klaus," Liz Forbes said in surprise as she answered the door, "Is everything alright?"

"Sheriff Forbes," Klaus' tone caused her eyes to widen.

"Where's Caroline? Is she okay?" she demanded looking at him intently.

"Do you mind if I come in?" he asked, conveying a message with his look.

"Okay," she murmured, stepping aside so that he could enter. They walked into the kitchen and sat down facing each other.

"Sheriff Forbes," he said, "Caroline isn't coming back for a while."

"I thought you were going to say something like that," Liz sighed, her eyes sad and her voice concerned, "Why?"

"Silas," Klaus said simply, "He wants to take her."

"Why?" she asked in surprised horror.

"I'm not sure," Klaus admitted frowning, "He wants to _thank _her for completing the expression triangle."

"Where has she gone?" Liz asked softly.

"Europe," he said vaguely, "She's safe."

"How can you be sure?" she asked seriously.

"He won't be able to find her," he informed her, "Even if he does, he won't be able to get to her."

"How?"

"The place she is staying is well guarded," he replied.

"Okay," Liz nodded, "What are we going to do about the Silas problem?"

"We came up with a plan," he smiled slightly, "It shouldn't take too long."

"Okay," Liz sounded far away and Klaus stood up to leave.

"She'll be safe," Klaus assured her before heading towards the front door.

"Klaus," she called his attention back and he turned around, "Thank you." He nodded before leaving, checking his watch he knew that Caroline must be nearly in London if she wasn't already.

* * *

The taxi took her to the address on the envelope, written in Klaus' neat handwriting, but she couldn't believe it was the right place. _Actually...it's quite his style _she admitted to herself on second thought. The "apartment" which was actually a two storey house, sat near to the river Thames but not too close and was designed in a beautiful Victorian style.

"Would you like me to help you with your bags Miss?" a man asked hurrying over from the direction of Klaus' house, "Master Mikaelson informed me that you were arriving."

"Oh," she smiled in surprise, "Well yes that'd be great, thanks." Caroline paid the taxi driver and thanked him as the other man unloaded her bags and carried them down the path to the house, as she followed him Caroline took in the sweeping driveway and neat garden before going up the wide marble steps to the front door. _Who is this guy..._she thought, almost laughing at the magnitude of Klaus' wealth.

"I will take this up to your rooms if you would like me to show you the way," the man said smiling and she nodded dumbly following him. The entrance hall of the house was beautiful; the wooden floor was perfectly polished as was the staircase, on the walls hung pieces of artwork probably done by Klaus himself and the house just seemed to personify him.

"How often does Klaus visit?" Caroline asked curiously as they arrived at the top of the stairs.

"Once or twice a year," the man replied fondly, "If not him them Mr Elijah often visits."

"Elijah did always strike me as the kind of man who would enjoy England," Caroline commented.

"Do you know them well?" the man asked, "Forgive me if that appears rude," he added quickly worrying that he was prying.

"I guess you could say that I know them well yes," she murmured softly before adding to herself, "I'm beginning to think I know one of them a lot better than I thought..."

"These are your rooms," the man smiled stopping outside a solid oak door, "If you need anything at all just ring the bell and of course feel free to use the swimming pool and gym anytime."

"Thank you," she murmured, stuck for words at the mention of a swimming pool and gym.

* * *

Klaus arrived back at the Mikaelson Manor and immediately poured himself a glass of scotch. He wanted nothing more than to know if Caroline had arrived safely. He had provided his butler, Marcus, with very clear instructions and he knew that they would be followed.

"You did a good thing," came a voice from the armchair by the fire causing Klaus to freeze before he turned around to see Stefan sitting there.

"Stefan," Klaus said in a tone of something close to surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"Wanted to check on you," Stefan shrugged, "Plus I kinda don't wanna be around Damon and Elena."

"Drink?" Klaus asked, understanding his reasons perfectly.

"Thanks," Stefan answered accepting the glass, "I mean it though, you did a good thing."

"Who'd have thought it possible," Klaus muttered causing Stefan to laugh.

"You're worried about her," Stefan observed by the fact that Klaus kept fidgeting.

"How could I not be," Klaus practically whispered before taking a swig of scotch.

"She's strong," Stefan said confidently, "She'll be okay."

* * *

Caroline could not believe her eyes. The room was flawless. There was a large four poster bed with soft ocean blue sheets in the centre of the smooth wooden floor and a large walk in wardrobe where she quickly began to hang her clothes, there was a window seat overlooking the River Thames and a bookcase containing both books and magazines not to mention an ensuite with what appeared to be a hot tub in the corner.

Once she had finished unpacking she inspected the room more closely; there were a few pictures hanging on the walls that she guessed Klaus had drawn because she recognised his style _wait, is it weird that I know he drew them..._The pictures were beautiful and she smiled before continuing her inspection and without finding a fault she decided to test the hot tub bath because she was exhausted and felt grubby.

_I'm going to have to find a way to thank him for this _she thought to herself as the water poured into the bath and bubbles smelling of vanilla began to form, _despite all of the dreadful things he's done, he's also done some good things. No-one is all good, or all bad. Why shouldn't I like him and be friends with him? Elena is dating Damon after all and look at his track record. _While she argued internally she slipped into the hot water and allowed her mind to wander back to Mystic Falls, to her mom, to her friends and of course, to the hybrid who's house she was in. _Who would ever have thought this would happen...that's life I guess _she shrugged sinking deeper into the hot, foamy water and listening to the music coming from the radio.


	11. Chapter 11

**Just giving you guys the heads up but it's likely I won't be updating as frequently from tomorrow onwards because I'll be back at school but I'll try and update as much as I can, promise!**

**Thank you all for following, favouriting, reading and reviewing; as I've said before it means the world!**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

The morning dawned clear and warm in London as Caroline stretched and rolled over in the large bed. She opened her eyes confused at her surroundings.

"What the-" she muttered, rubbing her eyes and pinching herself. Then the memory of everything that had happened crashed down on her and she sat, dumbfounded in the lavish bedroom. Caroline reached for her phone on the nightstand, thinking of calling Stefan or Bonnie or Elena or someone at home but almost burst into tears remembering Klaus had told her to ditch her phone.

"Right Caroline, breathe," she told herself firmly getting up and heading for a shower, "Get dressed and go downstairs, eat something and find a phone."

* * *

Feeling much better after her shower Caroline headed down the grand staircase to see the butler just coming out of the kitchen.

"Good morning Miss Forbes," he greeted her politely, "Would you like something to eat?"

"Morning," she replied, "Yes please but I can fix something up."

"Allow me," he smiled, "What would you like?"

"Just toast please," she shrugged, "Do you know where the nearest phone box is?"

"There is one just around the corner," he informed her, "I'll make you some toast now."

"Thanks," she said following him into the kitchen and sitting down at the breakfast bar, "What would you recommend I spend my first day in London doing?"

"I spent my first day seeing the sights," he smiled.

"Sounds good," Caroline smiled.

"There's a tourist map marking out all of the main attractions in the study if you'd like me to fetch it for you?"

"Thank you," she beamed as he set her plate of toast down in front of her, "I'm sorry for being terribly rude but I didn't catch your name yesterday."

"Matthew Miss," he replied; as he hurried to fetch her the map she smiled _he is just like Matt..._she sighed _god I miss Matt...I miss them all already._

* * *

Caroline headed out the front door, after Matthew had provided her with directions to the phone box, with her bag and the map of tourist attractions. The air was warm but significantly colder than in Mystic Falls and she shivered slightly as she almost ran around the corner to the phone box, clutching the envelope that she had scribbled her friends' numbers down on before discarding her phone the previous day. _Who to call first? _she thought as she opened the door to the phone box.

"Hello?" came the voice at the other end of the line after a few rings.

"Hi mom," Caroline said, smiling and almost crying as she heard her mom's sharp intake of breath.

"Caroline?" her mom spluttered, "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay mom," she assured her, tears prickling her eyes, "How are you?"

"I'm okay," Liz replied shakily, "Klaus told me what happened."

"Good," Caroline murmured.

"I miss you," Liz admitted sadly, "The house is very quiet."

"I miss you too," Caroline sniffed.

"Call me again soon?" Liz asked softly.

"Yeah," Caroline promised, "I love you mom."

"I love you too Caroline," Liz said, her voice clearly shaking.

"Bye mom," Caroline choked out before hanging up the receiver, "Caroline breathe," she told herself again.

She spent a moment trying to decide who to call next until going with the choice that kept flashing up in her brain.

"Hello?" answered the voice after a single ring.

"Klaus," Caroline whispered.

"Caroline?!" he had been walking, and scowling at the ground, but he'd stopped in surprise, "How are you love?"

"I'm okay," she smiled, "Matthew is very nice."

"I thought you'd like him," Klaus smiled.

"How are you?"

"Alright," he shrugged, "You'll be pleased to hear that we have a plan."

"Good," she sighed, "I miss Mystic Falls and all of you."

"Don't you like where you are?"

"No no I do," she assured him, "I just miss Stefan and Bonnie and everyone," she mentally said _you _but decided against saying it aloud.

"I know love but it's safer this way," Klaus sighed.

"I know," she sighed in return, "Klaus?"

"Yes love?"

"Tell all of them I'm okay for me? I don't think I can handle talking to them right now."

"Yet you can handle talking to me?"

"Just about," she smiled, "This was all your idea after all, plus I wanted to say thank you."

"True," he chuckled.

"Take care of everyone for me Klaus?"

"I promise I will."

"And take care of yourself," she whispered.

"I will," he felt warm at her words, "Take care of yourself love, and try to enjoy yourself."

"I'll do my best, bye Klaus," she closed her eyes and smiled at his joking yet serious tone.

"Bye Caroline," he smiled before they both hung up.

"Right Caroline," she told herself wiping her eyes and squaring her shoulders, "Enjoy yourself, stop worrying and start exploring."


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you all so much for your lovely reviews, for following and favouriting Unmade Decisions :)**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

Caroline hopped onto the red double decker bus and quickly went up onto the top deck to get the best view over London as the bus moved off towards the Houses of Parliament and the London Eye. She smiled as the breeze ruffled her blonde curls and she sighed taking a picture on the disposable camera she'd bought at the airport the previous day.

The bus stopped by the London Eye and Caroline hopped off thanking the driver as she went; looking around she quickly spotted the ticket office and strolled over cheerfully.

"Morning," the lady said giving her a smile, "How can I help you?"

"Morning," Caroline replied in her strong American accent, "I'd like to buy a ticket for the Eye."

"Okay," the lady checked the computer screen, "There's space on the next slot."

"Great," Caroline smiled handing the lady the money and taking her change and ticket, "Have a nice day."

The queue up to the Eye was short and Caroline looked up at it in awe, and slight nervousness; _it is very high _she thought as butterflies began to swarm in her stomach. The queue moved quickly and Caroline was soon presenting her ticket to the officials who smiled and ushered her into one of the pods with a collection of other people.

Once they were all safely in the pod the doors closed and the ascent began. Caroline walked to one of the windows and watched as the Thames disappeared to be gradually replaced by the skyline of London. _Wow..._she thought taking in The Shard, the Houses of Parliament and St Paul's Cathedral. She took several pictures of all the major landmarks and then settled herself on the seat in the middle of the pod to allow others to venture up to the window.

* * *

After the Eye Caroline walked across Queen's Bridge and towards Big Ben and the Houses of Parliament, stopping to take more pictures, _at least I'm acting like a tourist_ she thought laughing inwardly, _I'll be able to show the others what London is like this way._The sun was gloriously warm as she strolled leisurely across the bridge enjoying the general noise and busyness of the city.

"Hi," Caroline said to the tour guides outside Westminster, "I'd like to go on a tour."

"Sure thing," the guy said smiling and checking his notebook, "There's a tour starting in five minutes."

"That'd be great," she replied, _today is definitely my lucky day...everything seems to be working to my schedule! _

The guy gave her directions and she thanked him before heading through security with a collection of other tourists, obviously also going on the tour. Once through security she presented her ticket to the tour guide who smiled and gave her some information about what they would be doing.

* * *

The tour took them all through the House of Commons and the House of Lords while the tour guide told them about each and what happened in them. Once the tour was completed Caroline decided to go for lunch in one of the cafes overlooking the Thames as it was such a beautiful day; thankfully because it was nearly three o'clock the cafes were free from the businessmen lunch rush so she found a table by the window in a delightful café right on the bank of the river.

"Hi," the girl behind the counter said as Caroline walked over, "What can I get for you?"

"Hi," Caroline replied smiling, "I'll have an Americano and a chicken and pesto Panini please."

"No problem, I'll bring it over when it's ready," the girl said handing her a stand with the number four on it and Caroline paid before sitting down at her table and opening the magazine she'd bought before entering the café. _Bliss _she sighed _I hope the others are okay though..._

* * *

Stefan, Damon, Elena, Bonnie and Klaus sat in the Salvatore Boarding House in varying amounts of awkwardness. They had spent thee majority of the day discussing, rather arguing, about how to deal with Silas. So far they had not agreed on the details of the plan.

"How do we even know he's in Mystic Falls?" Damon almost sneered looking at them all expectantly.

"Because he impersonated Caroline and Shane here," Bonnie glared back at him.

"So that doesn't mean he's here now," Damon argued.

"He's here," Bonnie informed them, "Just trust me. I can feel it. It's like there's an unbalance of power so the air is more...like electricity than normal."

"Right," Stefan nodded, "How do we find him?"

"Lure him out?" Elena suggested.

"How?" Stefan persisted.

"He wants the cure," Klaus sighed, speaking for the first time in a while.

"We know," Damon retorted.

"Katherine has the cure," Klaus continued as if he was addressing an infant.

"So?" Damon frowned at him, "We can't exactly get it from Katherine can we?"

"Well..." Klaus smirked, "Elijah called this morning."

"So what?" Damon looked at him in confusion.

"Katherine has arranged to meet him with the cure," Klaus informed them.

"Why?" Elena asked in surprise.

"He said something about her regaining his trust," Klaus waved a hand, "The point is Elijah can get it from her."

"And you think he'll help us?" Elena asked uncertainly.

"Elijah is a man of honour," Klaus reminded them, "He knows how powerful the cure is and that Katherine wished to use it as a bargaining chip."

"What's Elijah's condition?" Stefan asked quietly.

"That I forgive his Katerina," Klaus replied simply.

"Are you going to accept his deal?" Stefan persisted looking directly at him.

"Yes," Klaus murmured, "All of us including Caroline are in potential every second he's around."

"That's good then," Bonnie said, her tone made it sound like a compliment which made Klaus smile slightly.

* * *

Caroline headed back to the Mikaelson "apartment" just before dinner time because she'd been wandering around the shops since lunch. She had a few bags with her now and Matthew saw her getting out of the taxi so he hurried out to help her with the bags.

"Did you have a good day Miss?" he asked politely, opening her door for her.

"Yes it was great," she smiled before paying the taxi driver, "Thank you."

"Have a good night Miss," the driver said before driving off again.

"Would you like dinner sooner or later?" Matthew asked as he carried her bags down the driveway and into the house.

"Later please," she smiled, "I'm going to go for a swim first."

"Do you have any preferences as to what you wish to eat?" he asked stopping so that she could take her bags upstairs in privacy.

"Anything I'm really fussy," she smiled, "Matthew," she thought she'd gamble here, "Do you have any.."

"There are blood bags in the fridge to the left," he assured her, giving her a knowing look.

"Thanks," she smiled, blushing slightly, "How did you know?"

"Mr Mikaelson informed me of your dietary needs," he smiled, "And between us, when you've been a butler for the original family for this long you just assume any guests are like them."

"I see," she nodded, "Thank you for being so nice about it."

"My pleasure," he assured her, "Dinner will be ready in about an hour and a half?"

"Perfect," she smiled before heading upstairs as he headed towards the kitchen.

_I could get used to this _she thought heading up the stairs _I wish I knew what the others were doing though, if they're okay, if they have a plan...I can't call Klaus again today though that'll look desperate. I could call Stefan but I'd end up telling him too much about where I am. I'll just have to cope until tomorrow to talk to any of them. _

* * *

The swimming pool was incredible. The tiled white floors were so clean they positively sparkled under the warm lights. The water was a deep turquoise blue that screamed relaxation and there were a number of sun loungers around the perimeter but not the plastic white ones; these sun loungers were cushioned and each had a small wooden table beside them to place drinks or books on.

Caroline set her towel down on one of the sun loungers and slipped into the warm water in the new bikini she'd purchased that day. The water felt like silk around her and she shivered slightly. She pushed off in a strong breast stroke, eager not to exercise but to indulge in the luscious water that seemed almost other worldly.

* * *

The smell of spaghetti bolognaise floated through the house as Caroline came back downstairs after her shower with her hair still slightly damp.

"Smells delicious," she commented sitting down at the breakfast bar just as the phone rang.

"Thank you," Matthew smiled, "Please excuse me for a moment."

"Sure," Caroline shrugged before Matthew hurried out only to return a moment later.

"It's for you Miss," Matthew told her politely.

"Really?" her heart was hammering. "Who is it?"

"The study is the first door on the right," he said mysteriously.

"Okay," Caroline murmured following his directions and closing the door firmly behind her. "Hello?"

"Hi love," came the English accent down the phone which sent shivers down her spine.

"Klaus," she murmured, "Is it safe to call the landline?"

"Of course," he replied, "It's a secure line, untraceable."

"Okay," she said perching on the desk, "How are you?"

"I'm alright love," he murmured sitting in the armchair by the fire in his mansion, "How are you?"

"I'm good," she replied honestly, "Just been for a swim while Matthew was making dinner."

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yes," she said guiltily, "I love it here."

"I thought you would," he said smugly.

"Shut up you," she teased, a smile gracing her face, "How are _things _in Mystic Falls."

"Funny you should ask," Klaus said, "We spent today planning."

"And what have you come up with," Caroline asked.

"We're going to lure him out and shove the cure down his throat," Klaus said as though it was as simple as walking down the street.

"You think that'll work?"

"Yes," Klaus admitted, "He wants nothing more than to break the barrier between this world and the next so that he can be with his lost love. We're going to fulfil his wish, just in a different way."

"Just be careful," she murmured.

"Are you worried about me?" he teased, a smirk on his face.

"Not in the least. You're big enough and bad enough to look out for yourself," she teased.

"I'm offended," he joked.

"Bless," she laughed, "I know you'll be okay."

"Good," he murmured, "Love?"

"Yes?"

"This might take a while but we'll work as fast as we can," he told her.

"I know," she said nodding.

"You never know," he began, "You might fall in love with England and not want to come back."

"I do love it here," she admitted, "But I'll always want to go home, there's too much there to pull me back."

"Mystic Falls is like a magnet I suppose," he shrugged.

"I have to go," Caroline said as she heard Matthew placing a plate on the counter, "Call me again soon?"

"Of course," Klaus said, "Or you call me."

"Okay, bye Klaus," she said, his name like melting chocolate in her mouth.

"Goodbye Caroline," he said smiling; _I'll never get used to saying that _he thought with a bizarre emotion coursing through him - he felt _happy_ for the first time in what felt like a thousand years.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi everyone! I am so so so so so so so sorry for not updating in so long! School has been mental with exams coming up and I haven't had a spare minute in what feels like years. I apologise from the bottom of my heart for not updating sooner. I hope you all enjoy this chapter (lots of Klaroline as an apology!) and I promise I'll try and update sooner!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

Caroline had spent just over a week in London now and back home in Mystic Falls her friends were becoming more and more agitated. None of them knew where she was. Or where Silas was. Well...one of them knew where he was. In such a short period of time so much had changed. Klaus and Stefan had grown close again, they were almost exactly like they were in the 1920s. Elena was becoming colder, meaner and less like herself maybe in response to Stefan's distance or because Caroline was missing. Damon had become softer and kinder to compensate and he was desperately trying to snap Elena out of her mood. But the person who had changed most was Bonnie. She'd become distant, dangerous and uncontrollable. Her power was bubbling constantly and twice she had woken up with things on fire and the only person who could help her was the person they were plotting against.

Caroline sat in her favourite coffee shop overlooking the Thames, idly reading a magazine when something caught her attention. Walking down the street in the direction of her coffee shop was a man. He was tall and handsome with unruly blond hair and a walk that said "don't mess with me". She stared at the man as he entered the coffee shop and to her surprise the man turned to look at her. His expression was soft and caring as it often was around her, a smile formed on his lips. _Klaus _she thought still staring at him. Caroline blinked and Klaus was gone. _What the- _she thought looking around frantically, she blinked a few more times before pinching herself. _Get a grip Care _she told herself firmly.

"Caroline," the voice floated down the phone to her, a smile evident in the words.

"Klaus," she replied softly.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his tone turning to concern.

"Yes," she murmured, "I think so."

"What's wrong?"

"I thought I saw something this morning," she quickly said _something _instead of _you._

"What did you see?"

"Well," she shuffled her feet, "You to be honest."

"Really?" he sounded half amused, half worried. "Where?"

"A coffee shop."

"Well I'm sitting at the Grill," he teased, "Admit it, you were daydreaming about me."

"You wish," she rolled her eyes. "What's happening at home?"

"We're still working on it," Klaus sighed, "I'm sorry it's taking so long."

"I feel so useless," she admitted, "I should be doing something."

"You are," he said simply, "Staying alive."

"Klaus," she began her tone stubborn.

"I mean it Caroline," he interrupted, "The best thing you can do is stay alive."

"I just think I should be doing something," she muttered, she could tell he was giving her a disapproving look down the phone, "Stop giving me that look."

"What-" he began in surprise, "You know me too well."

"I can practically feel the disapproving waves here," she teased.

"Well," he said suddenly sounding a lot louder, "I am a lot closer than you think."

"What do you-" she began before she felt someone's presence behind her.

"At least you know you aren't seeing things," he breathed, and she shivered.

"When did you get here?" she murmured turning around to look up into the deep blue eyes of the original hybrid.

"This morning," he answered, a smirk tugging at his lips, "I could tell you were this close," he demonstrated with his fingers, "To jumping on a plane and heading back to Mystic Falls."

"Now who knows who too well," she teased smiling at him.

"I know its frustrating but you have to be patient," he said softly looking at her.

"Its funny coming from you," she said laughing slightly, "You aren't renowned for your patience you know."

"What can I say," he shrugged, "I can't be too perfect, people would get jealous."

"Modest as ever," she muttered rolling her eyes making him laugh, "Come on, I have a plan for today and you aren't going to mess it up."

"You'd think you weren't happy to see me," he muttered, giving her the puppy dog eyes.

"We're late, come on," she hurried him along by tugging his arm towards the door.

"If you want to hold my hand all you have to do is ask love," he teased.

"And you ask why I'm not happy to see you?" she joked heading towards the Thames.

"Ouch," he pretended to be offended, "That hurt."

* * *

Klaus and Caroline reached the edge of the Thames to see a speed boat waiting, Klaus raised an eyebrow at her but she just smiled and hopped aboard.

"Morning Miss Forbes," the Captain said dipping his hat to her.

"Good morning Captain," she smiled, "This is Klaus," she introduced him.

"Morning Sir," the Captain addressed Klaus.

"Morning," Klaus replied, "Where are we going?"

"For a ride," Caroline smiled before the Captain started the engine and Caroline beckoned for Klaus to follow her towards the front of the rather large speed boat.

"Since when have you been into boats?" he asked as they leaned against the railing as the boat moved off.

"Since I found this one," she replied smiling.

"You still have to tell me all about what you've been doing," Klaus stated simply turning around so he was facing her.

"How long are you staying?"

"A few days," he replied, "If you don't mind?"

"It's your house," she laughed.

"Then you don't mind?"

"Not in the least," she laughed again, "I'll tell you everything over dinner?"

"Deal," he smiled slightly at the prospect.

"And just so you know," she murmured, "I'm glad you're here, I was starting to get home sick," she added to cover the fact that she just wanted to see him. _Damn, this cannot and should not be happening. He killed Jenna, almost Elena, banished Tyler. Ruined our lives. Almost killed me twice. He's evil. Ah hell Caroline you know he's not. Stop having this discussion now he's standing right in front of you. Why does he have to be so damn good looking. Seriously! I cannot think when he's looking like something out of a magazine. Caroline. Breathe. Plus, he is letting you stay in his house. And he flew all the way out here to see you. Don't be a crazy person now. Just enjoy the moment. _


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi everyone! Sorry it's been so long (again) I will try and upload chapters more often but it's just been so busy. What did everyone think of Klaus+Caroline in the last chapter? Think they'd make a good couple?**

**I hope you did like them because I adore them, so plenty more Klaroline to come!**

**Thank you to everyone who has read, followed, favourited and reviewed; it means the world to me.**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

The house smelt of home-cooking as Caroline walked through the front door behind Klaus, she caught a whiff of his aftershave and shivered slightly. Matthew was busy in the kitchen judging by the sound of pots moving and the delicate sizzle of something in a frying pan. Klaus walked in the direction of the kitchen smiling to himself as he sensed Caroline following.

"Matthew," Klaus greeted him as they arrived at the kitchen, "It's been a while."

"Master Mikaelson," Matthew replied, dipping his head slightly, "I trust you had a pleasant journey?"

"Very," Klaus shrugged.

"You knew he was coming?" Caroline asked Matthew suspiciously.

"Yes Miss," Matthew replied, a slight twinkle in his eye.

"Thanks for the warning! I thought I was seeing things!" Caroline half scolded and half laughed.

"I told him it was a surprise," Klaus murmured, his blue eyes twinkling in the light of the candles on the table, "And it was."

"You can say that again..." Caroline muttered, rolling her eyes at the pair of them.

"If you are ready, dinner is served," Matthew informed them politely.

"May I?" Klaus offered Caroline his arm.

"You may," Caroline laughed linking her arm through his so that he could escort her the ten strides to the candlelit table.

Klaus pulled out her chair for her, smiling all the while, "thank you," she murmured, her heart racing at how close he was.

"Everything alright?" he murmured, his hearing picking up her heartbeat and a smirk tugging at his lips.

"Of course," she replied, smiling naturally, "Just hungry."

* * *

"Wait so what you're telling me is, you went to New York and went up the _outside _of the Empire State Building?!" Caroline asked incredulously as Klaus laughed at her reaction to his story.

"Yup," he smirked, "It was exhilarating."

"And insane..." she shook her head before sipping her wine, "You're crazy."

"I'm not deny that," he shrugged causing her to frown at him, "What?"

"You're not crazy," she informed him, "You're just, unpredictable...like a hurricane."

"And you're too generous," he murmured, "How can you really see me as anything but crazy? All I've done is wreck havoc."

"True," she sighed, "But then again, so has Damon, Katherine, even Stefan and me too."

"You're pure though Caroline," he whispered, looking at her intently now across the candles, "You saved me, you brought me back, you gave me a reason to try to change."

"Klaus," she whispered, looking back at him softly, "Why do you think so highly of me?"

"Because I can see a light coming from you," Klaus replied simply, "You literally shine and prove to everyone around that there is hope for anyone, well...almost anyone."

"I've told you before Klaus," she said softly, "Anyone capable of love, is capable of being saved."

"Are you ready for desert?" Matthew asked politely, entering the room.

"Yes, thank you," Klaus replied curtly.

* * *

Elena, Damon, Stefan, Bonnie and Matt sat in the lounge of the Salvatore Boarding House drinking scotch and discussing plans, thoughts and concerns.

"Did Klaus say where he was going?" Matt asked Stefan, because Stefan had just informed them all that Klaus had left for a few days.

"No," Stefan shrugged, "Probably to check out a lead or something."

"Or to visit Caroline," Damon muttered, causing the others to look at him reproachfully, "Oh don't pretend you weren't all thinking the same thing."

"I hope Caroline's okay," Elena sighed.

"She will be," Stefan said matter-of-factly.

"How do you know?" Elena persisted.

"Because Klaus loves her," Bonnie informed them all.

"Exactly," Stefan confirmed, "It's taken Klaus a thousand years to love someone, he would do anything for her."

"Not anything," Damon muttered, "He wouldn't die for her."

"Actually," Stefan looked at his brother, "I think he would."

"Well whatever, you're the Klaus expert," Damon shrugged before pouring himself another glass of scotch.

* * *

"Thank you for dinner," Caroline said softly as her and Klaus arrived at the top of the staircase.

"Thank you for showing me around all of your favourite places in London," he replied quietly, giving her a rare, genuine smile.

"It was fun," she smiled.

"Do you have any plans for tomorrow?" he asked, looking at her nervously.

"No," she replied quietly, "Would you like to do something?"

"Yes," he smiled, his heart soaring.

"We can decide over breakfast?"

"Good idea," he grinned, "Goodnight Caroline."

"Goodnight Klaus," she smiled and before he moved off down the hall towards his own room she hugged him, "I'm glad you're here."

"So am I," he whispered into her hair, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her back, "Sweet dreams, Caroline."

"Sweet dreams Klaus," she murmured back turning towards her room as he moved off towards his. Never before had someone wished him well, no-one had ever hugged him goodnight or said they hoped he slept well. Klaus smiled, inwardly and outwardly as he looked out of the window. He was glowing with happiness and Caroline felt the same.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi guys! Thank you to everyone who is reading my story, it means an awful lot! If you have a minute please leave a review so I know what you think.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

Mystic Falls seemed very peaceful and very quiet. It was almost too quiet. Elena, Damon, Stefan, Bonnie and Matt were all waiting. Waiting for Caroline. Waiting for Klaus. Waiting for Silas. Waiting for trouble.

"Have you heard anything?" Bonnie asked Stefan as they walked back into the Salvatore Boarding House.

"Nothing," Stefan muttered, shaking his head and frowning.

"Should we call them?" Bonnie suggested, biting her lip in thought.

"No," Stefan thought aloud, "They'll call if they know anything."

"I hate this," Bonnie sighed, sitting down on the sofa opposite Stefan.

"So do I," Stefan agreed, putting his feet on the coffee table and folding his arms, "But for now, we wait."

* * *

Silas had his reasons for remaining in the shadows. He had his reasons for wanting Caroline. He had his reasons for everything. It was just a matter of time before his reasons and plans became reality. What he hadn't counted on was Klaus's loyalty and devotion to the blonde vampire. It certainly made getting to her more difficult. _No matter..._Silas thought as he paced _I will simply remove the obstacle..._

* * *

Caroline stretched and rolled over in the morning sunlight, smiling at the memory of the previous night. Sitting up she checked the clock; it was ten o'clock already _wow...I haven't slept this late in weeks! _Getting up she moved out onto the balcony to observe the view of the river and the boats that floated down it dreamily. There was a soft breeze that moved the fluffy white clouds so that they mirrored the boats below, and Caroline decided to get dressed and begin her days adventure with the hybrid whose house she was staying in.

"Morning," Caroline greeted Matthew who she saw was making a fresh latte for her.

"Good morning Miss," he replied, giving her a smile.

"Is Klaus up yet?" she asked, sitting down at the table facing him.

"Of course," Klaus said, appearing beside her smirking, "Good _afternoon _Caroline."

"It's still morning," she retorted, her tone light and teasing, "I thought you were supposed to be smart, seriously."

"Are you well rested?" he replied, laughing and sitting down beside her.

"Yes thanks, you?"

"I haven't slept so well in quite a few centuries," he admitted, smiling softly.

"Good," she murmured, "Thanks," she said to Matthew as she accepted the cup of coffee.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Caroline asked as Klaus opened her taxi door.

"Patience love," Klaus teased causing her to roll her eyes, "May I?" he asked offering her his arm, which she accepted.

"I still wish you'd tell me where we're going," Caroline muttered, putting her arm through his as they strolled leisurely towards the centre of London and Oxford Street.

"Trust me Caroline," he murmured, looking down into her eyes.

"I do," she replied softly, looking back up at him. For the first time she allowed her desire to trust him outweigh her fear of him and it made her smile.

"I'm glad," he admitted, smiling and practically glowing.

* * *

London was busy, vibrant and it allowed them to be free. There were no questions or disapproving looks, no judgements or explanations and it allowed Caroline to, for the first time, explore her feelings for the Original Hybrid. They arrived at the entrance to a massive clothes store, it was one which Caroline had always wanted to go in but could never be bothered with the business of it but today it seemed empty.

"That's weird," Caroline thought aloud.

"Hmm?" Klaus replied, fighting to hide a smirk.

"It's just, this shop is always packed," Caroline said, sounding slightly confused.

"Shall we go in?" he asked, a smile pulling at the corner of his lips.

"If you don't mind?" she looked up at him slightly.

"After you," he opened the door and she caught a glimpse of his trademark smile.

* * *

Caroline had been right, the shop was deserted. As they walked in Caroline saw the manager approaching them with a smile.

"Mr Mikaelson what a pleasure!" the man called, grinning and shaking Klaus' hand.

"Morning Oliver," Klaus replied, "Allow me to introduce Miss Caroline Forbes."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Forbes," Oliver beamed, "Allow me to introduce you to your assistants for the day."

"Thank you," Klaus said, beginning to follow before he noticed Caroline standing gobsmacked.

"You didn't..." she began looking at him in disbelieving joy.

"I did," he murmured, smiling at her reaction.

"Thank you so much!" she squealed, throwing her arms around his neck before realising what she'd done, "Sorry."

"Don't apologise," he grinned, "I'm glad you're pleased."

* * *

Caroline had three personal assistants to help her choose clothes, shoes and handbags. While she and the ladies discussed the garments Klaus sat on a leather sofa reading a book and laughing at some of the ladies comments.

"Make sure you've picked something for a fancy party," Klaus said after about an hour as he stretched and smiled as Caroline stuck her head out of the dressing room.

"Why?" she asked curiously.

"I have another surprise for you," he replied mysteriously.

"Are you going to tell me anything more than that?"

"Nope," he grinned before returning to his book comfortably.

* * *

"Will this do for tonight since you won't tell me what it is I can't judge," Caroline said, emerging from the dressing room in a royal blue, knee length dress with lace sleeves and a low cut neckline.

"Wow," Klaus murmured, mimicking a goldfish for a moment, "You look incredible and yes, that's perfect."

"Thank you," she blushed.

"I should have asked earlier but would you do me the honour of being my date tonight?" he asked, slightly nervously.

"I'd love to," she smiled before thinking, "What are you wearing?"

"I don't know yet," he admitted, laughing slightly.

"Marie, can you find a suit and shirt that will compliment the dress for Klaus please?" Caroline asked the assistant who smiled and nodded before bustling off.

* * *

They arrived back at Klaus's apartment with enough bags to fill both the trunk and backseat of the taxi; it made Caroline laugh to see Klaus trying to carry them all.

"So we're going to some fancy event tonight then?" she asked as they managed to get the bags into the house.

"Yes," he replied mysteriously.

"And you aren't going to tell me anymore than that?"

"No," he grinned, "It'll be fun, trust me."

"Well I'm going to look hot in this dress," she grinned, "And you are going to look perfect in that suit."

Caroline couldn't believe it. She was going on another proper date with Klaus. Their first date had been about a year ago at the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant and he'd knocked her off of her feet. Tonight was going to be magical...he had a way of making her wildest dreams come true and in reality she was excited and looking forward to it.


	16. Chapter 16

**Back again! Hope everyone is well! I'm still fangirling over the promo images for the season finale! **

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, for reading, following and favouriting this story - it means so much :-)**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

Caroline took her time curling her long blonde hair into perfect cascading rings. Her nails had been beautifully shaped and painted into a flawless French manicure and her make-up with subtly dramatic and enhanced her ocean-like eyes making them appear eternal. The stunning royal blue dress clung to her slim figure and showed off her curves and athletic physique.

"Caroline?" came a voice following a soft knock at the door.

"Come in," she replied as she let the last perfect curl fall around her face and she stood up as the door opened and Klaus walked in.

"Wow...you look...wow," he said, mimicking a goldfish once more. His current state gave her a chance to observe his appearance. _Oh my god..._she thought as she observed how his grey suit clung to his muscular frame, how the white shirt complemented his tanned colour and how the royal blue tie and handkerchief in his pocket matched her dress perfectly.

"Thanks," she murmured, blushing slightly, "You look amazing."

"You choose it," he chuckled.

* * *

Klaus and Caroline arrived at the venue for the event amidst a sea of other limos, cars and camera flashes. Klaus got out of the black car they'd arrived in and hurried round to open Caroline's door for her.

"May I?" he asked softly, offering her his hand.

"You may," she replied placing her hand in his as he helped her out of the car.

"You look incredible," he murmured, looking rather smug as a few groups also heading into the fancy hotel looking their way.

"You're making me blush," she muttered, teasing him as they walked together along the red carpet into the hotel.

"Good," he teased.

"What is this event anyway?" she asked curiously, looking around.

"It's a charity event," Klaus replied vaguely, smirking at the looks of the other couples and smiling inwardly.

"That tells me so much," she muttered looking up at him.

"Patience love," he purred.

"Mr Mikaelson!" came a cry from just to their left.

"Edward, its good to see you," Klaus called, spotting the man who was standing with his arm around a very tall woman.

"Its been too long!" the man declared, clasping Klaus' outstretched hand.

"It's only been a few years," Klaus laughed, he noticed Edward looking at Caroline with interest, "This is Miss Caroline Forbes."

"It's a pleasure Miss Forbes," Edward murmured, kissing her hand, "And may I say you look splendid."

"Thank you, it's a pleasure to meet you," Caroline smiled.

"How do you know this charming gentleman?" Edward asked motioning to Klaus.

"We crossed paths in America," she replied, "He was one of my neighbours."

"Lovely!" Edward roared.

"How do you know each other?" Caroline asked them.

"Old business partners," Edward stated proudly.

* * *

The grand ballroom was enormous and it was Caroline's turn to mimic a goldfish. Klaus knew so many people, Caroline lost count of the number of hands he shook or, to her slight annoyance, the number of kisses that his cheek received from very beautiful women.

"I'm going to get a drink, I'll be back in a minute," Caroline told him as they stood with a group in which one woman kept glaring at her and flirting with Klaus.

"I can get you one," Klaus offered.

"No, I can see you're enjoying your conversation," she replied, a little too sourly before heading over towards the bar and away from the irritating woman.

Caroline arrived at the bar within a few minutes and she set her clutch on it before sighing.

"Hi what can I get you?" asked the bartender.

"Hi," she replied, offering him a smile, "Can I get a cocktail please?"

"Sure," he smiled, "Which one?"

"Oh surprise me," she said laughing.

While the bartender was working they chatted about the event until Caroline's vampire senses picked up on a familiar scent, at first she assumed it was Klaus but it wasn't his scent. Frowning slightly she turned around slightly to look behind her and froze.

"Caroline," came the soft, American accent.

"Get away from me," she warned the man.

"Can you just let me explain?" he asked, stepping slightly closer so that he could lower his voice.

"I mean it Drew," she hissed, "Get the hell away from me."

"Caroline," his eyes became hard and concerned, "I need you to let me explain, you need to understand what needs to happen or you're going to wind up in a mess."

"And why should I believe you?" she said, not relaxing a muscle in her body.

"Because I don't want you to get hurt," he muttered honestly.

"Like I believe that," she stated, "Thank you," she said to the bartender as he gave her the cocktail which she drank in one, "That was delicious."

"Wow," the bartender laughed before going to serve another guest.

"You have ten seconds to start talking," she warned Drew.

"Outside," he insisted.

"So you can kill me easier?"

"Caroline, I just don't want to be overheard," Drew sighed, "May I?" he offered her his arm and she laughed, "It'll look less suspicious."

"Fine," she slipped her arm through his and they moved carefully through the crowd.

* * *

"Excuse me," Klaus said to the group Caroline had left me with. _What could be taking her so long? _he thought as he headed towards the bar scanning it for her. "Was there a woman just here?" he asked the bartender.

"Blonde, blue dress?" the bartender asked.

"Yes," Klaus replied.

"She just went that way with some American guy," the bartender pointed shrugging. _American..._he thought in alarm, he knew didn't like where this was going.

* * *

"Drew what is going on," Caroline asked earnestly, "Why does Silas want me?"

"Caroline," he began, "Silas doesn't want to hurt you."

"You get why I find that hard to believe right?" she demanded folding her arms.

"Yes," he admitted, "But trust me, he doesn't."

"Then what does he want?"

"He wants to thank you," Drew replied.

"For what?!"

"Finishing the Impression Triangle of course."

"I didn't mean to."

"Yes you did."

"No I really didn't," Caroline stated simply, "I was saving my friend's life."

"That's just what you tell yourself," Drew informed her taking a step towards her, "Deep down you enjoyed the power you felt."

"Drew," she hissed as he moved closer still, "Get away from me and tell Silas that I am not going to be one of his little bitches."

"I'm afraid that's not your choice," Drew smiled, "Silas always gets what he wants."

"Not always," came a strong English accent.

"And who are you to stop me?" Drew demanded, turning around to face the intruder.

"Oh me?" the man asked, shrugging, "No-one...except oh wait," he stepped towards Drew, "Some know me as the Original Hybrid but you can call me Klaus."

Caroline saw the colour drain from Drew's face as Klaus took another step towards him.

"Now, what does Silas want with Caroline?" Klaus demanded.

"Caroline knows," Drew said confidently.

"I'm asking you to tell _me_," Klaus hissed.

"I can't do that," Drew replied, "So go ahead and kill me."

"Klaus," Caroline said warningly as the hybrid took a final step, smirking, towards Drew, "Don't."

His blue eyes flashed to hers dangerously for the briefest heartbeat while he held Drew's life in his clenched hands. The desire for blood, for revenge, for death burned brightly there. In that heartbeat a storm raged within the hybrid. His desire to protect her from harm, his desire for revenge, his desire for power against his desire to have someone, to have _her _by his side, his desire to belong.

* * *

The air was electric with anger, tension and inexpressible emotions as the sleek car moved away from the hotel. The driver, sensing Klaus' mood did not question them or make eye contact. Caroline sat, silent as death in the backseat of the shadow that sped through the streets back to the house, next to the ball of unsaid emotion that was Klaus.

He couldn't speak. He couldn't think. He couldn't feel. Klaus sat there, glaring into the night almost willing that _thing _to challenge him or threaten Caroline. Subtly he glanced sideways at her, half expecting her to have disappeared. She felt his eyes on her, and slowly she looked back at him.

"Klaus," she murmured into the silence and he shifted slightly to look at her more fully, "Thank you."

"I should have killed him," he declared softly.

"No," she shook her head sadly, "Think what message that would send Silas. He would declare war on you..."

"Let him," Klaus said through gritted teeth, "I spent centuries on the run. I will _never _be made to feel powerless again."

"Do you not remember who we're dealing with?" she asked sadly, "He staked you once already. He made you think you were dying."

"Of course I know who we're dealing with Caroline," he replied, "But I will not be intimidated. Not by anyone."

The car pulled to a slow stop outside the house and Caroline sighed picking up her clutch which lay between her and Klaus.

"Thank you," she said to the driver before getting out and walking straight towards the house without waiting for Klaus.

* * *

Caroline walked quickly up the path towards the house while tears burned at her eyes. She was angry. Upset. Confused. Hurt. Scared. Frustrated. She heard the car door slam behind her and the angry breathing of Klaus was suddenly very loud.

"Don't turn you back on me!" he commanded, his face looming in front of her.

"I should have turned my back on you ages ago!" she retorted looking up into his stormy eyes.

"You're right," he whispered. He sounded defeated, broken, alone and lost. Caroline opened her mouth to reply but he was gone, like smoke in the wind, leaving her standing alone in the night.

* * *

She couldn't sleep. What hope did she have? Thoughts, emotions and questions buzzed around her head like a swarm of bees and she paced, back and forth for hours. Caroline couldn't understand, or rather she wouldn't admit, why she cared so much. Why she was so frustrated and sad that Klaus couldn't get out of his own way. She was scared of Silas. Scared of Klaus. Scared of herself.

At 2:45am she gave up and moved a chair onto the balcony to look at the sky. The air was cool but refreshing on her tear stricken face. Seconds turned into minutes, minutes turned into hours and finally a calm settled upon her. She rose from the curled up position she had been occupying on the chair and moved towards the door out of her bedroom. As she opened the door she saw a figure moving in her direction along the hallway.

"Caroline," came a husky voice.

"Klaus," she murmured as Klaus moved into the moonlight. He shirt was undone slightly, exposing his muscular chest and his hair was scruffy as though he'd been literally attempting to tare it out.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, moving closer to her so that they could see each other more clearly.

"It's me that should be sorry," she whispered back, moving closer to him.

"Don't turn your back on me," he almost pleaded.

"I won't," she stated.

"Do you mean it?" he asked, his eyes searching hers.

"I do," she murmured, offering out her hand and he looked at it before placing his in it, "I promise I won't turn my back on you Klaus."

"And I promise to try to deserve your friendship," he whispered and at that moment they understood each other. He needed her to light his life, she needed him to challenge her. They were, after all, two sides of the same coin. They both looked at their clasped hands and they could both feel the electricity between them. Acting instinctively Caroline closed the space between them and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly, and Klaus wrapped his arms her, holding her to him. They stood together in the moonlight and for the first time Klaus felt truly safe and he silently promised to do everything in his power to be a man that Caroline deserved, in whatever capacity, he decided that he would be there for her through everything as she had decided too.


End file.
